


Vanilla Flavored

by leviathncas (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leviathncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best flavor is vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for an Anon for my 50 follower event on my fanfiction archive blog. 
> 
> Anon requested Omegaverse USUK with "dick worship."

Alfred had never been an overly… _flavorful_ alpha, so to speak. He was actually quite vanilla, to be honest; he wasn't into the hard kinks at all – he didn't like bondage or tying his mate up, he couldn't stand wanting to cause unnecessary pain, and other than the natural dominance he exuded simply because he was an alpha, he didn't like talking down to his omega like he was better for any reason. It just wasn't him. 

He liked to focus on his mate, on making sure his omega was satisfied at all times, in and out of the bedroom. Alfred just couldn't get enough of Arthur – he was intoxicating, sensuous when he wasn't trying and down-right irresistible when he was.  The alpha was completely smitten from the start, and he lived for taking care of the omega in any way he could. 

Which is why Alfred's one kink revolved around worshiping Arthur like a deity, slowly and deliberately, tenderly and delicately, always attentive to whatever pleased his mate, especially during heats. 

Their room was dim, all windows covered with thick black curtains to help keep light other than the low scented candles from entering, permeated with the smell of fertile omega as the slender form writhed on their bed, the cool sheets sticky with the slick running down Arthur's tense, creamy white thighs shimmering with perspiration. The blond omega was panting hotly, his toned chest moving up and down rapidly with each short gasp, his hair mussed with the tossing of his head as waves of pleasure coursed through him at his alpha's ministrations. 

Alfred, situated between his spread legs, gazed down at him reverently, lovingly, with dark sapphire irises burning with his suppressed urge to simply take him and fill him. The alpha traced soft lines along one thigh, his finger gentle as it caressed from his knee to just above his aching, leaking cock, lingering teasingly for a moment before circling the pulsing appendage almost absently, gathering the pearlescent precome dripping down it. 

"Beautiful," he cooed breathlessly, watching his mate arch into his touch, the lines of Arthur's body drawing his eyes over them as he twisted at the slight stimulation. He heard the omega huff, looking up into hazy green irises and seeing the warring emotions of irritation and flattery on the flushed face. 

The alpha kept his gaze locked with his mate's as he leaned down, his mouth hovering just above the leaking tip. His tongue darted out, circling the tip slowly, licking down the hot flesh and catching the warm pearlescent precome. The sweet taste erupted on his tongue, drawing out a long, low moan from him as he savored the flavor, simple in its texture and smooth in his throat. He went down again, engulfing the omega wholly and sucking lightly, listening to the whines falling from Arthur's lips. 

Alfred continued to suck on his mate, lapping at his essence as the omega wriggled under him, forcing his head down farther and causing him to take in more of the hot cock. He licked along the length, backing off to press kisses to the sides, trailing down to bury his nose in the soft curls of hair at the base and inhale the succulent scent of Arthur's slick, pooling beneath them as he was stimulated. Alfred looked up at him as best he could, seeing his wide, glazed green eyes staring at the ceiling as he panted for breath. 

He smiled slowly, his tongue reemerging to lick back up the omega's sex to the tip, where he nipped lightly. "You're breathtaking, you know that?" His voice was low and husky, a deep timbre as his mating instincts truly began to overcome him, the alpha in him wanting to dominate and claim his mate, to fill him over and over until he couldn't walk for how full he was. 

The omega shuddered in anticipation under him, wiggling his hips. "Please, Al," he breathed, looking down at his mate with intense eyes. 

With a small chuckle, Alfred moved down again, pressing his nose to Arthur's leaking hole and nuzzling against him, smearing the slick over his face as he stuck his tongue out, licking up the sweet-tasting lubrication, swirling it around and dipping his tongue inside his mate on every other pass. Bringing his hand up, he massaged along the omega's thighs, his fingers teasing along the underside of the pulsing cock at the testicles. He lightly dragged a finger along the sac, feeling his mate tense and shudder at the sensation, the omega's muscles clenching as his release built. 

It was an erotic sight to the alpha to see his mate like that, his pale skin flushed and shimmering with perspiration, breaths short and quick as he mewled in delight, his curvy hips moving with the ministrations on his cock, wanting more, wanting his mate, wanting Alfred. 

Alfred pulled back, licking his lips of the sweet slick as he gazed down at Arthur, still stroking the omega's cock, the precome coating his fingers. His mate looked on the verge of release, his head tossed back against the pillows, his fists clenched in the sheets so hard that his knuckles were bloodless. His slender chest rose and fell rapidly with his gasps, and his face was twisted in pleasure, his glazed emerald eyes lidded and staring right at the alpha.

Unable to resist any longer, Alfred ceased his ministrations to grip beneath the omega's knees, pulling him closer and situating himself between the long legs, his own engorged erection pressing wonderfully against his mate, eliciting a hiss of pleasure. Arthur whined in anticipation, smiling through the haze in his mind as Alfred leaned over him, his delicate hands pressing against the alpha's chest and wandering, caressing Alfred's hot skin with eagerness. Alfred's eyes closed at the sensation, his nerves tingling with fire at the touches, a shuddering exhale leaving him before he opened his eyes again and moved his head down, catching his mate in a deep kiss. 

"I hope you're ready for me," he breathed against Arthur's lips, and he smirked at the shiver that ran down the omega's spine. It took barely a shift of his hips and he was sheathed, groaning at the heat and wetness on his cock, Arthur's body pulling him in deep as the omega reached up to embrace him, threading his fingers through his damp hair. 

"Al, _move,_ " Arthur breathed into his ear, dragging his nose down his jawline, pressing kisses to his throat and nipping along his shoulder. 

With a smile, Alfred slowly slid his hips back, pulling out until only the tip remain inside his mate. "Thought you'd never ask, babe." He snapped forward, burying himself once again balls deep in his omega and starting up a slow, steady pace between them, his thrusts strong and precise. 

They moved together smoothly, Arthur's hands wandering over his back, tugging at his skin and scraping his nails down his shoulder blades; his lean legs wrapped around his hips securely, pulling him in deep on everything thrust, clenching around him so tight that Alfred could barely thinking through the rush of hot pleasure in his veins. 

Alfred was overwhelmed by the scent of his mate filling his nose as he nuzzled into Arthur's neck, a perfume that was clean, crisp, and sweet. It made his mind reel, the fire in his gut flaring to a more intense heat, his hips moving fast and uncoordinated within Arthur as the bed creaked and the omega gasped incoherent words and grabbed at him, pulling him down into a desperate and sloppy kiss. 

It made his mouth water, and he pulled from the kiss to bite into Arthur's shoulder as his release overcame him, his seed emptying into the omega in long bursts as his knot formed. Arthur cried out, throwing his head back again as his own orgasm hit, his seed covering their chests and his legs gripping Alfred's hips tightly, holding him still as the blissful haze of euphoria settled over them. 

Alfred slumped over his mate, his muscles jelly-like as he and Arthur regained their breaths. He nuzzled happily against the omega, hearing the exasperated huff as Arthur's arms came up to his shoulders, lightly tracing up and down his sides, petting his hair soothingly. 

"You're such a tease, poppet," the omega chuckled. "That was quite nice." 

Alfred chuckled, looking down at Arthur and bumping their noses. "Tease is my middle name, babe! But you enjoy it." 

"Indeed I do," Arthur mused, a smile evident in his tone. "You know what I like, though." 

Alfred laughed, sliding his arms under his mate and shifting them to their sides while the knot lasted, settling behind Arthur and burying his nose in the omega's hair as Arthur settled against him with a contented sigh. "Vanilla isn't such a bad flavor, huh?" 

He could feel Arthur's own laugh against his chest. "No, love. I am quite fond of plain old vanilla."  

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [whiskey-jim](http://whiskey-jim.tumblr.com) OR [whiskey-jimwrites](http://whiskey-jimwrites.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
